Insanity
by ZombiePrincessAmaiMalfoy
Summary: Amai is L's younger sister. What would have happened if she was taken instead of Sayu? (A/N: this is assuming that L hadn't died) Possible pairings: Mello/OC and Matt/OC


**Hey, everyone! I know this is insane because I've been posting new stories all over fanfiction, but I do plan on keeping them all going!**

The young girl stared blankly out the window, ignoring the men around her. She had long white hair that fell around her in a curtain, a boy next to her sweeping a stray piece out of her face every now and then. A tall man in a suit cleared his throat.

"Ryuzaki, why is she here? She is not part of the investigation." The girl stared blankly ahead, not noticing that they were talking about her. The boy sitting with her, dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, turned to address the man, named Yagami Soichiro.

"Because she is my sister, and the orphanage does not have the resources to care for her. She will only be here for a little while, until I find a place for-" There was a loud crash as the girl's chair overturned. She clung to the boy named Ryuzaki. She was mumbling almost incoherently.

"No, no, no, can't back. Hurt. Scared. Amai stay Lawliet. Bad people go away." The girl released Ryuzaki and huddled in a corner, covering her ears and clamping her eyes shut.

"NO MORE HURT AMAI!" Her screech was loud enough to make everyone's ears ring. Ryuzaki leapt out of his chair and pulled her into his arms, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Shh, it's okay, Amai. They won't hurt you anymore, I promise. Calm down. Watari, make her some cocoa please." An elderly man stood and exited the room.

"As I was saying, until I can find a place where she and I can live permanently." Amai had stopped whimpering and was currently shaking and staring blankly into space. Ryuzaki was stroking her hair comfortingly. A girl with blonde pigtails offered Amai a stick of gum. The girl with white hair surprised everyone.

"That gum contains phenylalanine, which if ingested by a phenylketonuric, could cause death. I'm a phenylketonuric." Everyone's jaws fell to the floor. Amai turned away from the girl, Misa, and resumed staring out the window. A boy in the corner looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, and then walked over to her.

"Amai, do you know my real name?" Amai looked at the boy, known to the people in the room as Light Asato.

"Light Yagami, son of Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami." Several of the men pulled guns on her. She blinked.

"Not toys. You don't point at people." Ryuzaki stepped in front of her.

"I will not allow you to harm my sister. She has merely been briefed on the case." A young man stood up, outraged.

"Why would you brief her? She can't help us! Look at her, she's-" Amai gave him a teary-eyed stare. He shuddered involuntarily.

"She's…delicate." The man known as Watari walked in with hot cocoa, and sat it in front of Amai. She sipped it gingerly. Ryuzaki wrapped a blanket around his sister and brought the group of men out of the room.

"My sister is not crazy. She is traumatized. She had been beaten, drugged, raped, and used as a lab rad where she lived. But my sister's genius rivals my own. She will be useful. Her closeness to me and her innocence also makes her a good decoy if they should take a hostage." The officers all nodded in solemn agreement. They knew that she was the most likely choice if they needed to beat Kira. From inside the room came a giggle.

"Onii-san?" Ryuzaki walked back into the room. Amai was pointing to the television, which advertised a local carnival that was taking place that week. It was apparently the most "spooktacular" event of the year.

"Onii-san, Amai go?" Ryuzaki sighed and chewed his thumb.

"Well, I suppose, if Light-kun and I are watching you closely." Amai clapped her hands and hugged Ryuzaki and Light.

"Big brothers!"

Chapter 1: Carnivalus Dangereuses

Amai and her two companions, Ryuzaki and Light, walked through the carnival. Amai did her share of bobbing for apples, fishing for goldfish, and dancing around in her new princess costume.

Soon, though, Amai found herself hungry. Ryuzaki and Light were busy discussing the Kira case, and weren't paying attention to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bright blue and pink of cotton candy. She ran over, only to remember she had no money. She stared longingly at the candy.

"You want some?" A blonde man in a black coat addressed her. She nodded, and then remembered her manners.

"Yes, please." The man smiled and walked up to the stand.

"One please, and make it extra large." He put 50¥ on the counter and waited. The man came back with an oversized piece of fluff on a stick. The blonde man handed it to Amai, who wolfed it down.

"Is that your brother over there?" He pointed to Ryuzaki and Light.

"Uh-huh." The man gently grabbed her arm and led her towards the parking lot.

"Do you like chocolate?" Amai looked at him with big, glittering eyes.

"Yes." He handed her a chocolate bar before getting on a motorcycle. Amai stared at him blankly for a minute.

"Get on."

Ryuzaki turned around.

"Amai, are you-" But Amai was gone. His heart stopped. Light turned to him.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Ryuzaki turned to face him with a horrified expression.

"She's gone! Amai's gone!"

Mello's POV

The girl sat quietly on the floor, eating a bar of chocolate and drawing a picture in crayon. My boss spoke up.

"Are you sure she's the daughter of Soichiro Yagami? She seems kinda stupid."

I gave him a harsh glare and spoke calmly but coldly.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when I make the call, won't we?" I sat on the floor with her and stroked her long, silky white hair. She unconsciously leaned her head into my hand. She was soft and I enjoyed petting her. Besides, she was scared and it seemed to comfort her.

"Alright, I need absolute silence while I make this call. Tie her in the basement. The men grabbed her and she panicked. I touched her face gently.

"It's okay. I'll come get you in a minute and we can draw more pictures." Little did I know it would be the longest minute of her life.

Chapter 2: The Wrong girl

At HQ in Japan, the team of Kira-hunting police was reviewing all footage of the carnival. Ryuzaki was panicking.

"Is she on any of the tapes?" The men shook their heads.

"Not since she left camera 4." Just then, Yagami's phone beeped. He clanked down at it, and opened the message. Expressionless, he handed the phone to Ryuzaki.

"Call my wife."

"Yes, Sayu's in her room, talking to Nina. Why?" Yagami's face was a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Can you put her on, please?"

"Of course dear." She set the phone down. A few seconds later, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello. Dad? Is something wrong?" Yagami sighed with relief.

"No. Do your homework." Yagami hung up. Ryuzaki stood up.

"They have mistaken Amai for your daughter, Asato." Yagami jumped in shock.

"What? How is that possible?" Ryuzaki held up a picture of him, Light, and Amai.

"She was in the company of your son. Anything is possible." The phone began to ring, and Ryuzaki picked up.

"Hello." There was a crackling on the other line, then an undisguised voice rang across the room.

"Is Soichiro Yagami with you?" Yagami stepped up.

"Yes, I'm here." There was a snap, then chewing noises.

"I have your daughter, Yagami." Before Ryuzaki could intervene, Matsuda blurted out,

"No, you've got the wrong girl!" Ryuzaki and Yagami glared at him.

"Oh? I'm emailing you a picture now." Yagami's phone beeped, and Ryuzaki looked at the screen. It was a picture of Amai, bound and gagged. Ryuzaki took a deep, shuddering breath.

"What do you want for her?"

Mello's POV

I heard a scream and ran downstairs. One of the men was on top of her. I pulled my gun, took aim and fired. The bullet grazed his temple, knocking him out.

"What the fuck are you people doing? She's precious cargo!" The men all backed up as I took a bite of my chocolate. Usually some good chocolate can calm me down, but it was sickly sweet. I spat it on the ground.

"And who got fucking milk chocolate?" I like dark chocolate! Dark, do you understand?" The girl huddled into a corner, frightened and whimpering. My face softened and I walked over.

"Do you want this?" I handed her the chocolate. She stared at me for a moment, confused.

"Not mad Amai?" I blinked a few times. She had the vocabulary of a 3 year old. This girl was scared and obviously had past trauma.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you." Wait…who was Amai? Wasn't I supposed to get a chick named Sayu?

"Is your name Amai?" She nodded and took a small bite of the chocolate. I thought and frowned for a moment before it hit me.

"The boy with the black hair, he's your brother, isn't he?" She nodded, smiling. I frowned. If she was just some kid, why was the police chief bargaining for her? Either he was a police officer or…

"Is your brother L?" She gave me a pained expression.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded. She smiled.

"Yes, my brother is L." I helped her upstairs and picked up the phone.

Chapter 3: old friends make the worst enemies

L's POV

The phone rang. It was the same number that the kidnappers used.

"Hello?" The same voice, softer now, answered me.

"L." I jumped up. How could he possibly have guessed?

"There is no need to be alarmed. I am Mello." I sat up straight.

"Mello, the kid from Wammy House?" The line crackled as Mello sighed.

"Yes, but not anymore." I frowned.

"I hope you know this changes nothing. We will make the exchange." Mello laughed, and a voice popped up from the background.

"Mello-kun, I'm cold." I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Amai? Is that my sister?" Mello sighed and there was a shuffling noise.

"There, you have a coat now. Yes, she's here, and she's safe.


End file.
